


Seventeen x Reader

by Chasity1497



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, Smut, will be adding more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: SMUT ONLY FOR LEGALIZED MEMBERS!The majority of them will be head canons. Just a bundle of Seventeen members x Reader stuff. Enjoy!





	1. Cupid!Junhui

  * Well…Ladies man.
  * But also kind about it, as in he’s not cocky about it. 
  * The only thing he is cocky about is his ability to match up the perfect couple…and his looks. 
  * Beautiful pink hair with a gold band wrapped around his head and the body of a sculptor.
  * When he is at home (Olympus) his usual wear is his white gown and black sandals.
  * But when he is on Earth, it varies. He can go from casual wear to club wear or punk and still makes everything look good.
  * You two met when you were selling your usual fresh batch of flowers for the morning regulars and Junhui just happened to have passed by wearing a casual Tee with a grey cardigan and black skinny jeans with his hair in a messy style and his gold band around his head turned into a bangle bracelet.
  * You told him a ‘good morning’ and his heart was stabbed with your beauty and kindness…it was like one of his own arrows was shot through his heart.
  * “Go-Good morning.” I’ve never been nervous before…wait…is this even what nervousness feels like???
  * You sipped your coffee and checked your phone and looked up at him with a smile. “I’ve never seen you around before. Did you just move here?”


  * Junhui was speechless because he just feels so unworthy to speak to you or even look at you and here you are talking to him like a human…wait…
  * He snapped out of it and nodded a yes
  * You smiled and he died a little inside
  * “I’m Y/n! I usually set up a small stand  outside of my shop to sell the morning regulars a fresh batch of flowers..and for fresh air from the store.”
  * “Oh? So, this building is your then?”
  * “Yup! You can go in and look around if you like. I kind of can’t leave my stand since it’s almost time for the customers to come around.”
  * He took up that offer and he was hit with a pleasant scent and a colorful room full of flowers and bouquets to different themed flowers.
  * He made it to the back where a huge sign read ‘Let These Flowers Find Your Match!’
  * He smiled at the subtle reference towards himself and his heart skipped a beat when he heard your voice chime through the store after walking in
  * “You like my sign? I just finished it a few days ago. I think I created a good quote.”
  * “Believe in Cupid much?”
  * “Yes I do actually. I think he or she is extremely smart with that kind of match-making. I can’t wait until it’s my turn. I know Cupid will find me a good partner.”
  * “I bet you’ll be matched up sooner than you think.”
  * And he left it like that as he walked out. He knew you had questions after that. “I’ll be back soon to buy some flowers! Look forward to my visit!”
  * You were all he could think about and Aphrodite noticed the change in his demeanor. 
  * “Looks like little cupid found love himself. Who is it?”
  * “Is it that obvious?”
  * “You’ve been dallying around and almost messing up a match-making down on Earth. Pretty sure it’s obvious.”
  * Junhui blushed because he’s been caught and not only that, he’s been caught on that mission he almost failed because he got side-tracked. 
  * “Sorry..it’s this person that I met on Earth.”
  * Aphrodite listened to him and was thrilled because the look in his eyes when he spoke of you was shining and knew that he has fallen for you.
  * You on the other hand have some business with him or should you say Cupid?
  * You weren’t too entirely sure but everything seemed to add up since he had pink hair and just the way he talked about you finding someone soon…
  * You’ve waited at the counter the past three (3) days waiting for that guy to come in and question him about him possibly being Cupid.
  * And today was that day.
  * You perked up when you seen pink hair at the window above the outdoor poster and then his figure appeared at the door and he walked in all suave like, wearing a black button up and black slacks to match with his pink hair in a nice messy style.
  * He smiled and your heartbeat sped up a little because damn it…he looks way too good for this world. No wander why he is Cupid…
  * He reached the counter and your palms were sweating. but you worked up the courage to raise an eyebrow at him and smirked before saying “Well hello there Cupid.” 
  * “Hi there…wait what?”
  * “Wait…I was right? I knew you were Cupid!”
  * “How did you figure it out?!”
  * Well…just the way you look and said that thing the other day!”
  * “That could’ve meant anything else!”
  * “Too late! You already revealed yourself!”
  * The look of defeat was written all over his face and he sent you a nervous smile.
  * “You said you would be back to buy some flowers right? Well, after I came up with the theory that you were Cupid, I created a special bouquet for you.”
  * He watched as you pulled out a bouquet of pink and black roses and baby’s breath to fill up empty spaces. “I don’t normally like to put pink and black roses together but for you..I think they seem to suit you.”
  * “Is there a meaning behind them?”
  * “Ehhh…kind of? But then again, I was inspired by your hair and outfit the other day. But I guess you could say the pink ones represents you??”
  * “You read my mind. How much?”
  * You told him the amount and he paid it and told you he would be back again soon and just like last time he said “Look forward to my visit.”
  * Aphrodite walked into Junhui’s room and looked at the bouquet. Pink and black roses mixed together? That’s an unusual combination since Pink roses mean grace and/or poetic romance while black means death.”
  * “They were inspired by my look. Doesn’t necessarily have a meaning. Well…except the pink ones.”
  * The Goddess watch as he smiled at the bouquet and she smiled to herself and then decided to play cupid just for Junhui.
  * “Junhui…don’t rely on your arrows for this or the potion…you genuinely love this person and I’m pretty sure they love you. After all…Love at first sight exist…”
  * Junhui knew that the Goddess was right…he can feel your emotions and he knows that you like him…he even has proof from the bouquet that you were even thinking about him.
  * And you were doing just that at the moment. 
  * You believed in love at first sight and you’re pretty sure you fell for…Cupid…
  * You were coming up with new kinds of bouquets that reminded you of him or was inspired by his looks. Everybody was liking the new themed bouquets and you were happy.
  * On the fourth (4th) day Junhui walked in again and you found your self fixing your hair.
  * “Hello, Mr. Cupid. Came here to buy another bouquet?”
  * “Hi there Y/n and no I did not.”
  * He leaned on the counter and was giving you a sweet smile. This time, he was wearing a white button up with a few of the buttons undone and black slacks and his pink hair was brushed back. 
  * You noticed that he had a few piercings in his ear and you were pretty sure that they were gold and most definitely not of this world since you’ve never seen anything like them.
  * He held out and empty hand and quickly swished it to the side and there was a gold rose in his hand. He straightened back up and you swore you saw his cheeks turn red. “I came to ask you for a date.”
  * Wait…what???? “A-A date?? With C-Cupid??”
  * He sensed your heartbeat picking up and his heart soared when you gently took the rose out of his hand and smiled at him as you said of course!
  * That’s how you got to become Cupid’s romantic partner. 
  * He likes to visit your shop three times a week and takes you on a date at least four times a month.
  * He even sets two days aside to bring you to Olympus to spend the night with him…if you know what I mean. 
  * Cause like…your apartment is too crowded and the walls are thin and just not fit for a love-making night with him.
  * His room on the other hand…more like house…is extremely private.
  * Pastel pink and white and gold was evident and the bed…was it or a kind…or in this case…a God/Goddess. 
  * The bouquet of roses that you first gave him in a vase with a spell that reserves them forever. 
  * It’s been about 5 months since you both got into this wonderful relationship and it was a wonderful night with him. 
  * He woke up with your soft skin against his as you were on top of him and giving his marked up neck some gentle kisses. 
  * You raised your head to look at him and he smiled and cupped your cheek to pull you into a soft and gentle kiss and admired the mark she made on you. “Good morning baby.”
  * “Mmm. I love hearing that nickname with your raspy morning voice. It’s sexy honestly.”
  * “I’ma man of love and sexiness.”
  * “You’re my man of love and sexiness.”
  * “And you’re mine to love just for myself.”




	2. Fan Boy!Dino

Chan watched you dance on the stage and sing your heart out. He watched you smile the sweetest smile he’s seen. You were looking at him and his cheek flared up and his heart skipped a beat. You winked at him and his heart felt like it was stabbed with a knife of cuteness. 

He loved watching you perform. You were beautiful to him in every way. Your laugh was music to his ears and your smile was beyond contagious. Being the same age as him was a bonus! You belonged to no one and that proved your strong heart.

Well, except…you did belong to Chan. After you finished the song, he quickly made his way to the backstage without fans noticing. The guards let him through and he made his way to you as you were walking down the stairs. You smiled at him and he pulled you into a hug as your members started aww-ing at how cute you and Chan were.


	3. Angel!Jisoo

So, you’ve known that he was your guardian angel ever since you started seeing him in your room watching over you when you were a child. You liked his wings and he was very pretty in your eyes. Jisoo watched you grow up into a beautiful woman and you both grew up to become very close friends. But you grew a crush on him ever since you started to see him more of a man than a yucky boy with cooties. 

He knew you liked him but he knew that you deserve someone that was human that could die with you than watch you die and live with that memory for the rest of his life. It ached him that he couldn’t be that type of person for you. It ached him because he liked you too or, better yet, he loved you. He grew so attached to you.

He even told you that he couldn’t be with you like you wanted him to. But his request to forget your feelings for him was blown away because you never stopped. You yelled at him about how you can’t just abandon your feelings for him because it’snot that easy. 

That’s what broke him. He pulled you close to him and placed his lips over your own and pulled you closer to him to where there was hardly any space between your bodies. 

He cried that night while you held him. He was apologizing for trying to tell you how to run your feelings and how he could have hurt you if he continued to not give in.

Luckily for him, his superiors told him that you were meant to be with him and that when the time comes, you would have turned into an angel to continue being with him…


	4. Delicate (Jihoon)

It has been a long day of recording for Jihoon. He wanted to be home with you. He picked up his phone to send you a message that he will be late and to not wait for him. You replied an ‘Okay, that’s fine. Don’t work too hard Baby.’

How did he get so lucky? It was a mystery. But he loves you for staying with him, despite the crazy schedule a star like him has to go through.

It’s been an hour of torment and he was jolted out of his misery when the door opened. He was getting ready to fuss at whoever dared to disturb him but his heart skipped a beat when he seen your beautiful figure walk in and close the door. 

“Hey. I know you told me not to wait, but I just wanted to see you and bring you some food. Is it okay if I stay here with you?”

God he was so lucky. He pulled you closer to him and wrapped his arms around your delicate figure and basked in your love for him.


	5. Dance Teacher!Soonyoung

  * Alright…two different personalities…
  * #1: He is a bubbly person that talks to everyone that walks through his studio’s doors and has a smile on his face and is happy go lucky
  * #2: When he’s dancing…he’s like a completely new person. Get’s lost in the music and let’s it take over him and he’s brand new
  * But seriously…he’s really good at what he does.
  * When he teaches the age group of 18-23. 
  * You…are in that age group…and you have a LARGE crush on Soonyoung.
  * And Soonyoung….likes you too…he likes the way you move your body and just like him, let the music move you instead.
  * You all would be doing a run through of the routine and Soonyoung is in the back and keeps glancing at you through the mirror and would blush like crazy when you and him make eye contact
  * He’s not a pervert or anything but he will get every chance he can to get his hands on you. NOT LIKE THAT THOUGH!
  * Like if you’re struggling with a certain move, Soonyoung would place his hands on your hips or arms or whatever help you feel the motion you need.
  * This time, Soonyoung decided to create a little bit more difficult choreography…purposefully. 
  * Like usual, he helps every single body that is struggling…including you.
  * You however asked him a question that he looked forward to
  * “Hoshi? Is it okay if I stay after so that you can help me out? I’m falling a bit behind and would like to catch up.”
  * You’re a nervous wreck because you’re going to be alone with…Soonyoung.
  * Soonyoung dying on the inside because he gets to be alone with you and can finally make a move on you! (PUN INTENDED)
  * So everybody files out after saying buy and marking their time so that Soonyoung can look over and make sure everybody is getting enough practice time in
  * You’re moving about the dance floor and you suddenly groaned really loudly in frustration after not getting it right…again.
  * Soonyoung is looking at you with a soft smile as you start over again and watches as you close your eyes and looking beautiful as ever.
  * “PAUSE!” Hoshi now has you right where he needs you
  * You’re paused in place and watch Soonyoung through the mirror as he gets closer to you and your blushing because he’s standing right in front of you
  * “Yes Mr. Hoshi?”
  * “Just call me Soonyoung when it’s just us. Now…to get this move right, you have to do this. Mimic me okay?”
  * He turns his back on you so that you can follow every move
  * He turns around and watches you after asking you to do it again
  * “Oooohhh. I get it now. Here.” 
  * He’s now standing behind you with his hands around your hips and moves your hips the way the choreography is supposed to be.
  * After finishing the move Soonyoung keeps his hands on your hips and you so want to kiss him because he just looks so good right now
  * “Y/n. I’m kind of embarrassed to say this but I think it’s perfect…like you. You’re just like me when it comes to dancing. Getting lost in the music and letting the music move for you. Even though you’ve been in my class for only half a year, that was long enough to start liking you. Even when you have stayed behind to work by yourself. You’re so hardworking and I like that about you.”
  * You’re blushing because…is this real? He’s not kidding right? Because if he is, I’ll punch that smile off of his face
  * “You’re not joking right?”
  * He’s looking at you like you’re crazy enough to ask that question and you sigh a relief and your squeal and jump into his arms and wrap your legs around his waist.
  * Luckily he was quick enough to hold your thighs so that you wouldn’t fall and he’s happy and excited but like…”Is that a ‘I like you too’ answer? Because if it wasn’t…I feel stupid for trying..”
  * You lift your head up and lean down to softly kiss him and say “I like you too Soonyoung. I have for a few months now.”
  * People now know that you guys are together….
  * “Hey Y/n…might want to wear a turtle neck next time…”
  * “Hey Y/n and Mr Hoshi! I hope you guys disinfected the place!”
  * “SCREW YOU SEOKMIN!”




	6. Delicate (Minghao)

What makes you so specials is the question Minghao always wanders about. What about you made him feel something wayyyy different than the other dates he’s been on? 

He loves you with all his heart and never wants to let you go. EVER. He would come home and be immediately wrapped into your embrace with a beautiful smile that he knows say ‘I love you’. 

His favorite moment would have to be after you both finish loving each other. You’re both laying in bed trying to catch your breathe after your high and Minghao is looking over at your delicate form that has a sheet of sweat. But somehow, you’re still beautiful to him. 

He would smile softly and grasp your delicate hips and roll you over to face him and he pulls you into his chest and tucks your head under his chin. Sure it’shot, but that’s not going to stop him from holding this delicate beauty of his.

He would feel your cheeks move up as your smile and kiss his bare chest and sigh. “I love you Minghao.” He would smile and whisper it back before slumber takes over.


	7. Barista!Jihun

  * Let’s try this...Jihun is the barista...but he’s also the owner of the shop!!
  * Made his three other friends, Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan work there.
  * Basically trained them for their spots...even though they’re older than him xD
  * The coffee shop is quite interesting
  * Feels more like a 90′s club or something with all the bright colors and music playing. 
  * Neon lights and a pool table...okay maybe it looks more like a bar instead BUT IT’S A COFFEE SHOP OKAY??
  * Let’s call it The Jihun Style
  * Everybody loves the places and the college that’s nearby helps fund it too since half of the campus goes to the place now and practically claimed it as it’s #1 hangout spot.
  * It’s still a bit laid back though because the music...that Jihun composed himself...gives off the calm feel.
  * Everything just fits well together.
  * Soooo...you’re a student that’s at the campus nearby
  * You practically live and breathe studying and getting good grades
  * So...you never knew about the shop until your friend wanted you to go just once...
  * And now...that’s all your friend has been bugging you about
  * But eventually..after like...half a month goes by you finally finished an important exam that was hounding you and had free time to comply to your friend’s wishes.
  * And sure enough, the shop was like a ten (10) minute walk from your dorm.
  * You walked in and like holy shit! This place is lit.
  * You’re looking around with a big smile on your face and the aroma of different blends of coffee filling the air
  * You find a table that’s directly across the display case with the register
  * And all of a sudden a cute guy with pinkish hair is at your table and hands you both the menu...BUT SURPRISE!!!
  * “Oh Hey there Y/n.” 
  * “Hi there Joshua. Can I get the Barista Special this time?”
  * Your friend is staring at you and Joshua catches on “Y/n comes in here a lot when they don’t have exams to worry about and needs a stress reliever.”
  * You never really told any body that you go there but they never really asked so like Meh.
  * You told your friend about the Barista Special that you like to get because it’s the Barista’s #1 Cup for the day and is THE BEST
  * Of course Jihun keeps glancing over at you like he always did whenever you were there. 
  * Goes to say that he was really worried that you would be freaking out about your exam and all that but was relieved when you walked in today. 
  * Makes your cup extra special by doing a treble clef art in the foam
  * He ALWAYS offers to deliver your cup
  * And boy it’s always awkward when he makes it to your table
  * And your friend is looking between both your redden faces and nervous smiles
  * “Sooo...I see you two are quite close”
  * And you tense up and look at your friend in horror along with a death glare but your face get’s redder when you hear Jihun’s giggle and your heart exploded 
  * Jihun looks at you and you’re staring at him and he get’s a bit nervous until Joshua came over to “help” out
  * “Hey Jihun. Maybe you should take your break and hang with Y/n! GREAT! Have Fun!”
  * Didn’t give Jihun time to object at all.
  * Awkwardly sitting down at your table and your friend is like...well, Imma sit at the bar and drink my coffee while you two get to know each other more!”
  * “I hate you (uhhh...let’s call your friend Jessie)
  * Surprisingly...after like a minute or two of awkward silence Jihun broke the silence with the “How did exams go?”Questions and your conversations went sailing through and was amazing
  * Your friend practically drags you to The Jihun Style almost twice every week and you and Jihun is always talking now
  * And your crush with each other get’s stronger and all the cute little stuff
  * Your friend and Joshua and Jeonghan and Seungcheol creates a plan!
  * But fails miserably after pretending to be each other on the phone and trying to get you both to meet up...
  * You and Jihun seen the trick in movies and from reading way too many times.
  * But it surprisingly works when you barged into the shop without knowing Jihun is behind the giant coffee maker and went up to your friend
  * “Why would you text Jihun about meeting with him? That’s so cliched! And don’t try and do that with my feelings for him. I like him too much to meet with him this soon. I don’t think I could handle going on a date with him being all sexy and cute and gentlemanly.
  * Jessie and Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol are staring at you like you’re a ghost or something.
  * And then you tense up when you hear...”I like you too. So don’t worry. Nothing is different. But I do want to take you out on a date. Since you called me sexy...but I do not accept the cute part Y/n.”
  * And you’re looking over the counter where Jihun is smirking at you cause like...damn it...I just confessed without knowing he was there.
  * Jessie and the other three are surprised that their failed planned worked somehow and all high five each other because now you and Jihun are standing before each other with cute smiles on your faces and holding hands.
  * Super cute...right???
  * But now...every time you go see your boyfriend in his shop “Hello there my cute little Hunnie.”
  * “Y/N! I’m not cute! Can’t you call me sexy like you did when you confessed to me that day?”
  * “But you look sexy when you get frustrated.”
  * Hates that you call him cute but now that he knows your motive...his head swells with ego and smirks at his friends as they still can’t get a partner yet xD




	8. Supernatural Type!Seventeen

##  **Choi Seungcheol (Demon):**

  * He is the main leader of the group but shares it with Jisoo because they both have the highest ranking within the Creature realm.
  * He likes to cause chaos but kind of mellowed out after getting together with you
  * Still likes to cause fights though because he still needs to feed from sin besides human food.
  * He has little horns too that pokes out from his hair and his eyes when he’s an angry demon is a bright blue.
  * He likes it when you play with his horns though...it does things to him which results in a fun night for you both
  * When you’re both out in public, people knows that you’re his because creatures can tell by your scent and human can tell just because he’s close to you with a arm wrapped around somewhere on you
  * He may be a demon but intimate times with him is the softest ever
  * Treats you like a queen and it’s slow and pleasurable and you just know he loves you so much
  * When he tells you he loves you in front of the members..only ONE person likes to tease and Jisoo usually says “Awww...How cute. The Demon King loving on his babe.”
  * “GO DIE REAPER!”



##  **Yoon Jeonghan (Cupid):**

  * Basically creates his own potions when he’s going out to do his job
  * Get’s along pretty well with everybody basically
  * Gives all his friend relationship advice but when he met you, the other members were the ones that gave him the advice
  * He’snot a blushing mess a round you now after he’s been with you for like seven (7) months now
  * He likes to take you with him when he’s out matching pairs. 
  * He’s surprised that you can even find a perfect match
  * You’re basically his eyes now
  * Loves to give you kisses on the cheek
  * His favorites are giving you marks on your collar bones though...
  * Also loves to receive marks too



##  **Hong Jisoo (Grim Reaper):**

  * Looks gentle but he really isn’t
  * He is only kind when he is receiving lost souls to take him back to his Tea room for memory wiping and sending them off based on their actions
  * The only person allowed into the secret Tea Room is Seungcheol
  * Him and Seungcheol kind of get’s along.
  * Being the highest rank with Seungcheol doesn’t settle well because Demons can cheat death
  * He met you because you are the only human that was able to walk through his Tea Room door because only people who died can see the door
  * He treats you like you are the most precious soul to him
  * Hopes that he will never receive a Card with your name on it
  * You basically help him clean up the Tea room after helping a soul out
  * As payback..Seungcheol likes to tease your relationship too.



##  **Wen Junhui (Genie):**

  * This guys home is an ankle bracelet.
  * But like any other free genie, he has an apartment
  * But ever since you found the anklet in a park, Junhui has been contracted to you
  * Basically fell in love with you because you gave the anklet back to him after finding out he was a genie because “I don’t need wishes to be happy.”
  * But now that you’re both in love with each other, you now have unlimited wishes while Junhui is still a free Genie.
  * You barely use your wishes though and it’s for little things. 
  * Like grocery shopping done in seconds and stuff.
  * The guys appreciates your presence around the egotistical genie.
  * Loves taking you to his Genie home because that’s the only place where you two are literally alone and can’t be bothered unless Seungcheol teleport’s there while you both are in the midst of an act and Junhui throwing his plush pillows at the demon while Seungcheol comes back out and get’s scolded by his own S/O.
  * Cuddles are intimate and his favorite thing in the world. Especially when you’re straddling him and laying on top of him and his arms are wrapped around you and has your head tucked under his chin.



##  **Kwon Soonyoung (Wizard):**

  * Oh dear god....he’s an Experimental Wizard
  * He helps the Wizard community create new spells and potions and all that good stuff!
  * He’s not crazy...he’s just extremely smart...with an ego to go with it
  * But after he was chasing down a rogue ghoul , he cast a spell that the ghoul dodged which hit you instead and turned you into a frog but was shocked when you changed back and told him that you’re a wizard yourself
  * You're the guinea pig for Soonyoung’s new spells and potions
  * You accidentally hit a mirror with his new spell once and it bounced back and hit Joshua. He wasn’t able to move for two days until Soonyoung found a reverse spell.
  * Likes to use his wand during intimate times...not like that though!
  * But he uses it to mess with temperatures. Like makes the tip of it a little hot and drags it across your skin kind of use with his wand.
  * You used a special spell that’s passed down from family on Soonyoung for you both to communicate with the mind even when you’re both apart.
  * He’s the only one that’s not family, that knows the spell too.



##  **Jeon Wonwoo (Mummy):**

  * He was a king back then but died while in the midst of battle
  * The curse placed on him activated the day after his burial and removed the top of the coffin and wasn’t really surprised to come back to life
  * Kind of stayed to himself and never came back home
  * Been alive since then and with it being 2017 now he became a pro at keeping his limbs from falling off now
  * He met you through Chan because you’re both fellow necromancers and Chan just wanted you to interact with actual living beings instead of staying cooped up in your home with your skeletal pet owl 
  * You were immediately drawn to Wonwoo and it’s just love at first sight basically
  * He loves your pet owl and your pet owl adores Wonwoo
  * He treats you with care and is so gentle with you in bed
  * Adores kissing you on the temple and keeping you close to him
  * Loves the fact that you’re trying to figure out a way to prevent his limbs from falling off almost all the time.



##  **Lee Jihun (Siren):**

  * Okay but listen...there’s a reason why he works at the music store okay??
  * Music doesn’t play over the speakers because he’s either humming throughout the store or playing on the instruments
  * Uses his power through his humming or playing just to make customers feel more at ease when they come in
  * He accidentally made you turn into your bunny form and that’s basically how you guys met
  * He likes to use his power of song to make you go into your bunny form because you’re just soo cute and small.
  * He get’s worried about you pretty easily when you’re out by yourself
  * He likes your bushy tail when you’re in your human form because it’s sensitive.
  * Likes to use his song to help you sleep when you’re way too stressed out with work, college, etc.
  * They guys call you guys The Small ones
  * Basically makes your whisper twitch in irritation and Jihun pouting and laying his forehead against your shoulder because “It’s true...but why did you have to call us small?”



##  **Lee Seokmin (Elf):**

  * He is a fire elf
  * Owns a hot springs that’s nearby too called Emblem Elf
  * Knows just the right temperatures for the water and it has healing properties too
  * You work with him after stumbling upon him and basically tripped on your face in front of him and he laughed and it was a back and forth bicker for about a month before you both started to like each other and then a few dates and kisses you both were in love.
  * Seokmin’s place is THE hang out spot for the group
  * You and Seokmin take bath’s together at least once a week.
  * He loves the winter time because that’s when he can use his skills in lighting the fire place and making the springs warmer than usual and getting to cuddle up with you and the couch while watching T.V.
  * The mobile heater is his nickname given to him from you
  * “Can you please find a different name?”
  * “ABSOLUTELY NOT!”



##  **Kim Mingyu (Demi-God):**

  * Ares son
  * He’s got the strength and the leadership to be a General at camp Half-Blood
  * He’s almost the only one that can leave the camp anytime he wants and he uses that advantage all the time!
  * You’re a fairy that lives near camp Half-blood and Chiron let’s the fairies in and out whenever you please...but only i you have light magic. Dark fairies are not able to pass through the border
  * You and Mingyu were best friends at first until you both confessed to each other during one of the camps battle simulation events by being in your tiny fairy form and holding onto a strand of his hair and told him in his ear
  * He basically lost for the first time ever because your confession made his heart pound like crazy and made him stop his actions for a section which made enough time for the other team to capture the flag.
  * When he’s out with the other guys, you’re in your human form and Mingyu can never get over it because you’re beauty is twice as much and it’s just...wow.
  * You’re the eyes at the back of his head during battle simulations
  * Everybody at Camp Half-Blood is always wandering what his secret is but truth is, is that he is Ares son after all...and a little fairy just loves him to death
  * Likes cuddling with you in both forms because you’re just so soft and warm and his arms around you or his warmth is just so comforting to you



##  **Xu Minghao (Fairy):**

  * He’s also part of Mingyu’s S/O’s group and helps watch over Camp Half-Blood
  * You’re a forest elf that lives in the same forest
  * You tend to the fairies since you’re keeper of the forest
  * Minghao helps you out too whenever multiple things goes wrong
  * It’s basically how you both fell for each other
  * You teach him how to create protective magic circles and him teaching you healing magic even though it’s not his strongest magic
  * He lives with you in your cave and loves to hold you close to him when he is in his human form and you’re sleeping
  * When Minghao falls asleep in his fairy form, you like to scoop him up in your hands and lay in your bed with him laying on your chest and when he wakes up to find him sleeping on your chest and likes to give kisses to your neck and you would wake up to find freckles all over your neck
  * “WHYYYYY???”
  * “Because I love my elf and you look cute in my freckles.”



##  **Boo Seungkwan (Ghost):**

  * He was a lucky ghost and was never caught by a witch but a siren
  * He loves your voice and he is sooo glad that he made an attachment to you before a witch could trap him and use him for his energy
  * Lives up to the Boo name that’s for sure
  * “Seungkwan? Where are you?”
  * “Behind you.”
  * Proceeds you screaming and Seungkwan covering his ears because you accidentally released your power which made your scream extremely loud to him only.
  * Basically learned his lesson about scaring sirens...
  * Even apologized to Jihun too
  * Kisses to your forehead is just a thing for him
  * When you sing a certain song, his soul starts vibrating due to the resonance and it’s the best feeling ever because it makes him feel happy and alive...



##  **Choi Hansol (Shape-Shifter):**

  * He’s part of the Hunting Company
  * You are too and that’s basically how you both met
  * You’re the ultimate team
  * Him being the infiltrator and you being the fighter
  * You both protect each other and the group from rogues and the group sometimes help out too even though they aren’t part of any hunting company
  * You can always see through Hansol’s shifting tricks
  * Tried to make you believe that he was Seungcheol but it failed because Seungcheol was laying right behind the couch because he just likes to sleep in weird places when he’snot with his S/O
  * Tries his best to trick you but you just know that it’s him
  * He ranted to you about it once and Jisoo came in and told you to just kiss him in order to shut him up
  * It worked and now Hansol likes to kiss you because he likes to see you blush now and you curse Jisoo for giving the advice because it just created a new annoyance that you honestly don’t mind



##  **Lee Chan (Necromancer):**

  * As usual for necromancers...he has white streaks in his hair
  * He thinks they make him look cool...which is true
  * He’s still a little new to the dark magic so Seungcheol and Jisoo has to be with him when he’s practicing his spells
  * You’re an angel and basically his inspiration to get better at his spells
  * Ever since he met you,his magic seems to be more balanced and in control and Seungcheol and Jisoo tells you that they’re thankful for you because Chan used to be closed off from the rest of the group
  * Likes to give you hugs of all kinds!
  * Just being near you altogether is his favorite thing
  * Likes to brush your wings to but when he accidentally pulls a little too hard on a tangled feather, he would be an apologizing mess
  * But you would kiss him on the cheek and tell him that it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt as much as he thinks
  * He’s a blushing mess after that and the group NEVER let’s him live.




	9. Music Producer!Jihun

  * He’s a genius at what he does and everybody is always wanting him to write their next comeback.
  * But he’s very picky and only writes for certain groups who are worthy of his music
  * Like no joke...like he only writes for groups that have at least won an award already or something.
  * The public doesn’t really know his real name or anything.
  * He kind of remind everybody of a NEET but HE ISN’T he’s just not out a lot
  * You on the other hand is a genius too
  * But you write for groups who are worthy too but for COMPLETELY different reasons
  * You only write for groups who are determined to win their next comeback 
  * It’s like you write music that brings out the groups strength you know?
  * EVERYBODY knows about you but it’snot like you enjoy the publicity...it’s more like it just kind of happened after his one group you write for at the very beginning of your job stated your name and brought you out for everybody to see what you look like 
  * But no one follows you or anything but every once in a while you’ll get the occasional fan who would come up to you wandering if they could get your autograph and a picture
  * And Jihun hates it...
  * He hates your motives and how you work basically and your views of writing for groups
  * But truth is...and he doesn’t know it yet...he finds it motivating and admirable...but save this thought for later!
  * You also...hate Jihun’s views and his work and such...but you know your reason and it’s because you find him a bit arrogant and wayyyy to picky and needs to lighten up a bit because you know he would be a good producer if he just wouldn’t be such a picky person. 
  * Both of your offices are right across from each other by the way!
  * Did I also mention that you both have a large window across from each other too so you’re both constantly seeing each other too
  * Did I also mention that you both was offered to write a song together for a group that wanted both of you??
  * So now you’re both sitting in front of the windows while glaring at each other and thinking to yourselves about why this had to happen and with you??
  * You decided to communicate through writing on paper because he is soooo not worth messaging or even talking to verbally
  * “I seriously don’t want to work with your arrogant ass.”
  * And Jihun’s writes back “Me either. You’re way too lose minded. No wander way your songs suck.”
  * You slam down your notebook and hit the mic button that’s a direct line to his office and yell into the mic about how he wants to say that again
  * And Jihun’s like covering his ear while glaring at you and hits his button “Your. Songs. SUCKS. ASS!”
  * And the group that wants you both to write their song is walking down the hall and stops at the windows as you and Jihun glare at each other without a care in the world
  * And the group....let’s say that it’s Pristin...they’re all sighing because they know that you and Jihun are totally into each other but mistaking it for hatred and shit like that and so they smile at you both and start talking about all the subtlety cute things you both do when you’re both ‘arguing’ and fan girling about it
  * You and Jihun sits back down in yall’s chair and still glare at each other and then Jihun hits the button and is like ‘Fine. Looks like we will have to work together anyways. But I don’t they’re worthy of my music but it looks like I have no choice.’
  * And you’re like “THEY HAVE DETERMINATION! I know they can win this next comeback you rude shit.”
  * And he sighs  and told you that he will work with you but only if you’re in his studio because he would rather die than be in yours
  * So the next day he’s already in his studio but you walk in and you’re like “Holy shit! What kind of equipment do you have? Is this the latest model?”
  * And you’re eyes are sparkling and you’re looking at his equipment with a cute face and he’s in his chair just staring at you because he’s never seen you make that face before and nearly has a  heart attack when you look at him and glare at him “What are you staring at you pervert?”
  * Jihun glares back and just turns his chair around to make sure you don’t see his SLIGHT blush and basically insults you with “A good for nothing producer.”
  * “You wanna say that to my face this time?”
  * And he’s turning around and get’s ready to say it again but Pristin and the company director walks in and interrupts you both and they’re all surprised tat you’re in Jihun’s office in the first place but Nayoung is like “You both finally decided to work together? That’s great! We’re going to rock this comeback this time girls!”
  * And you catch Jihun frowning because you know that he’s thinking that it’snot going to happen and you might just want to smack that damn frown off his ugly ass face after they leave
  * And when they do Jihun pulls up another chair and tells you to sit and gives you a notebook and a pen and crosses his leg and is like “Let’s both write down some themes and compare yeah?”
  * You agree and start writing but like halfway you look up and see Jihun’s concetrated face and it’s cute and handsome.
  * Especially when he places the top of the pen up against his lips and has this lost in thought look on his face
  * But you’re a blushing mess after he looks up and catches you staring at him and basically scolds you for not staying focused and writing some stuff down
  * You’re both comparing themes and brought it all down to five themes and then decide on three and decided to combine them all together and then leave for the day 
  * Surprise Surprise...apparently you and Jihun lives in the same apartment complex AND your rooms are side by side but never knew until now because you both leave at different times and stuff like that
  * You both want to die because now you both know where each other lives and it just HAD TO BE THE SAME BUILDING AS THAT JACKASS
  * But you’re both laying in you own beds 
  * Jihun’s thinking back on the look on your face at admiring his equipment and you’re thinking about his cute face of concentration but you both catches yourselves and scolds yourself
  * But the next day it’s kind of awkward because you’re both hoping that you’re not catching onto their thoughts they had about each other
  * Literally went on like this for like the rest of the week
  * You're both not talking as much or better yet arguing and Pristin is like...something is weird about them
  * You were in charge of the lyrics while he creates the actual music
  * And about a month later of awkwardness and hard work you both finally got the song draft made and you both sung the parts for the girls to hear the whole thing
  * But before they listen to it, you’re both in his studio listening to the song
  * And you’re like...damn this is good and fun and bouncy. It totally brings out the girls personality and it fits their image
  * And Jihun is thinking that you’re lyrics brings out each of their strengths and how the lyrics flow extremely well together.
  * But you both rather die than tell each other that
  * So after the girls finish filming the amazing M/V and it’s getting closer for them to perform it on MCountdown you and Jihun are starting to get nervous and Jinhun breaks down honestly and you’re surprised because he’s usually composed with no sign of weaknesses
  * And you go to find him and he’s sitting on the floor against the wall hugging his knees and you go up beside him and you can tell he tensed up
  * You asked if he’s okay and he’s like “I’m not. I’m so nervous that they might mess up and I really don’t want that to happen to them and we worked so hard on this song together and I don’t want to see it flop.”
  * “Hey now. That’s no way for a genius producer to think. You’re amazing! And your music you write is sooo good! And the song we both write WILL win! This is not like you at all Jihun! What happened to the guy who always told me that my music sucked ass and to quite huh?”
  * “It’s not true. You’re music is sooo much better. You bring out the best in everybody and it beats me on how you do it. Even when you’ve never met the group you still managed to bring out their strengths. So no...you’re music doesn’t suck ass because you’re wayy too good for that.”
  * “Holy shit...I’m totally done for.”
  * And Jihun realizes what he just said and he’s blushing and starting to sweat because what did you mean done for??
  * He’s look at you now and you’re looking away because you know if you look at him your heart is going to beat your chest to death and just fall deeper for him and Jihun grabs your hand and you’re looking at him and dammit!!
  * He kisses you and it’s amazing and you’re wide eyed and he pulls back and smiles at you and flicks you on the forehead and you’re like “What was that for?”
  * “Because you’re wayyy too cute when you look like you’ve just been kissed by your boyfriend.”
  * “How dare you! I’m going to sooo create a song that will beat your ass next time.”
  * He stops and looks over at you and is like “I know you will babe!”
  * And Pristin just happen to have accidentally been eavesdropping and they’re totally fan girling over you guys as you both walk back to the stage smiling at each while arguing at the same time by the way.




	10. Cinnamon Rolls (Junhui)

“Babe? I’m home and I have a couple of questions to ask you.” Junhui placed his keys in the dish and hung his jacket in the hall closet. Finally making his way to the living room where the fireplace was lit and his the pent house smelled amazing, like cinnamon rolls. You were in the kitchen. He cleared his throat. “Alexa, play my romantic playlist.” The device recognized his voice and did as Junhui commanded.

The penthouse was now filled with soft romantic jazz. He rounded the corner and there you were, baking some sweets. What caught his eyes was that you were wearing the new blouse and earrings he bought for you. He gently smiled as you turned around and made eye contact with him.

“Hey! I didn’t here you come in sweetie.” You watched as he walked over to you and pulled you by the hips up to him. He cupped your cheek and played with the new earrings. “Thanks for the blouse and earrings. They looked cute and I thought they would look adorable with my boyfriend jeans. I’ve been looking for something to mach these jeans. So, thank you!”

He chuckled a bit which sent your heart flying.”I’m glad I was able to help out. Plus, I just felt like getting you something since valentine’s day is getting closer.” He kissed your forehead and pulled away so that he could pull out the last pan on the sweet cinnamon rolls.

“Oh? So, you’re already getting into the sweet romantic mood huh?” You went up beside him at the island and grabbed a icing bag for him to fill it up with the icing you made.

“Yeah. I can’t wait. Everything is already set by the way.” He took the bag from you and decided to ice the sweet buns himself. It was a little messy but Junhui, your lover, was doing it so, they were perfect.

“You know, guys don’t usually look forward to valentine’s day.” You looked up at him with a raised brow and a small smirk playing your lips.

Junhui smirked a little and went in for quick but sweet peck and prepared for his comeback. “And (girls/guys) don’t usually let their rich ass boyfriend NOT spoil the hell out of them. So, we’re even.”

“Touche. BUT valentine’s day is just ONE day while you could spend money on me ANY TIME! So, there. What exactly are you up to Junhui?” You walked over to the other side of the island to get a better view of your gorgeous boyfriend.

He chuckled. “Maybe you should just not worry about it and let me handle it okay Y/n?” He took a small dip of the icing and bopped your nose with it and then popped his finger into his mouth and back out with a pop and all clean.

You thought about it. You both have been together for close to  four (4) years now. You loved him and he loves you. Your eyes widen and you glanced over to his back that was retreating to the living room and quickly followed him. “Marriage.”

That stopped him in his tracks and he hesitantly looked back at you with a shocked expression. “H-how did you-”

“Ohhhhh. So, I WAS right!”

He smiled a nervous smile. Now that you now, can you still wait until valentine’s day?”

“Yes I can!”

“Good! I just want to do it on valentine’s day. It may be a little cliched but it’s kind of something that I kind of imagined doing as a kid.”

“You’ve been planning to do a proposal on valentine’s day since you were a kid?”

“Yeah? What of it?” Junhui pouted as he pulled you with him onto the couch. He pulled you right into his side and asked Alexa to turn on the T.V.

“Nothing. It’s actually cute.” You kissed his temple and he hugged you closer as both of your favorite T.V. show came on.

“Good. Sooooo….since valentine’s day is a week away, is it okay if I buy you a lot of stuff this week? Maybe like…one thing per day until the proposal? You can’t say no either.” He traced circles on your hip and listened for your answer.

You sighed but smiled. “You already had them all scheduled anyways right?”

“How did you know?”

“We share a bank account babe.”


End file.
